For Life
by Lune Na
Summary: Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat. Memberimu hati dan jiwaku. Karena kaulah segalanya untukku, untuk hidupku. (Judul mungkin kagak nyambung) #HappyKaiSooday


Kai memandang wajah hyungnya yang masih terlelap. Sepertinya Kyungsoo, pororo hyung kesayangannya, itu masih kelelahan karena jadwalnya. Lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah hyungnya itu saat sedang tertidur. Yah, dengan julukan raja tidur, memang mustahil bagi dirinya untuk bangun lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Tapi kali ini entah karena apa dia bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kai-ya. Kau membuatku mengalami mimpi buruk saja,"kata Kyungsoo dengan suara serak masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebelum kemudian membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi, Hyung ? Tidurlah lagi, aku ingin melihat wajah tidurmu lebih lama,"Kai menarik hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Lagipula, aku tidak percaya jika kau itu lebih tua dariku."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan Kai yang masih menarik hidungnya. "Ya ! Aku ini hyungmu ! Sopanlah sedikit padaku !"

"Wajahmu itu tak mengatakan jika kau lebih tua dariku, Hyung. Pororo hyung !"Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Hahahaha, sudah. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian bukan ?"kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Kai hanya diam sambil memikirkan entah apa. Ketika Kyungsoo akan keluar dari kamar, Kai memanggilnya.

"Hyung !"

"Ya ?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali sejak kemarin, Kai-ya."

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO bukan milikku tapi milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan dibawah bimbingan kakek Sooman.**

 **Hanyalah sebuah imajinasiku sebagai KaiSoo shipper. Cover bukanlah berasal dariku tapi dari kakak yang baik hati di instagram. Cr on the pict !**

 **Btw, ini settingnya kubuat tanggal 13 Januari ya !**

 **Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya m(_._)m**

"Hyung, apa kau punya kegiatan setelah ini ?"tanya Kai saat mereka sedang sarapan dengan member yang lain.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana memangnya, Kai ? Kau ingin mengajak kami ?"tanya Chanyeol. "Baek, aku minta !"

"Siapa yang ingin mengajakmu, Hyung ? Aku hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo hyung saja,"jawab Kai sambil menatap kea rah Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana, Kai ?"tanya Suho penasaran.

"Mengajak Kyungsoo-hyung jalan-jalan. Sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya,"jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan itu sendiri masih sibuk dengan makanannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beruntunglah hari ini dan besok kalian berdua tidak ada jadwal. Tapi kusarankan jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Apa kau mengerti ?"kata Suho.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja tertangkap sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo sendiri langsung menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Astaga, kenapa hari ini Kai terlihat sangat tampan ?

"Kapan kita akan pergi, Kai-ya ? Sekarang atau nanti ?"tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai menonton televisi bersama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Nanti malam saja, Hyung. Lagipula jika sekarang atau siang nanti pasti banyak fans yang akan mengenali kita,"jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa Hyung tidak sabaran sama sekali berkencan bersamaku ?"

Kyungsoo mengambil bantal yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Kai. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Kai-ya."

"Ya ! Bagaimana kalau hidungku ini jadi pesek, Hyung ?! Hyung mau bertanggung jawab ?"protes Kai sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"Tanpa kulempar dengan bantal, hidungmu memang sudah menjadi seperti itu, Kai-ya. Jangan aneh-aneh,"jawab Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa melihat adegan tadi. Kai hanya menatap kedua orang itu dan memukul mereka dengan bantal, sebelum kembali menonton acara televisi yang sempat dia anggurkan tadi.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa sadar saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam, dan dengan seenaknya sendiri Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kai dan mengikuti ke mana langkah Kai menuju. Tak lupa kacamata, topi, dan masker mereka kenakan, supaya tak ada fans yang mengenali mereka.

"Kita ingin pergi ke mana, Kai ? Apakah masih jauh ?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok, Hyung. Apa Hyung ingin kugendong ?"tanya Kai dengan khawatir. "Lalu, jangan memanggilku 'Kai', Hyung. Saat ini anggap saja kita bukan anggota boyband EXO."

"Baiklah, Jongin-ah. Lalu, terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli kopi dulu di sana, Hyung ? Aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti ini,"kata Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo ke kedai kopi terdekat.

Setelah selesai membeli minuman, Kyungsoo memegang cup miliknya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak kedinginan. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Jongin-ah ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh ?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hyung,"jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. "Hyung, apa kau ingin kuberitahu bagaimana caranya supaya tanganmu tidak kedinginan selain dengan kopi itu ?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kai meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Tangan mungil itu terasa sangat pas sekali dalam genggamannya. Tak hanya itu saja, dia lalu memasukkan kedua tangan tersebut di saku mantel Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kai.

"Kita sampai, Hyung !"

Sungai Han, itulah tempat yang dituju oleh mereka berdua. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan menikmati keheningan malam itu. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Bukan suasana canggung yang ada di sana, melainkan suasana hangat dalam dinginnya malam. Tangan Kyungsoo sendiri masih dalam genggaman hangat Kai.

"Oneul neoreul kkok ango. Giving you my heart and soul. Neon salmui jeonbuya For life~ ( _Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat. Memberimu hati dan jiwaku. Karena kaulah segalanya untukku, untuk hidupku_ )"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai yang baru saja menyanyikan bagian lagu miliknya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan membelai pipi squishy itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sadar jika aku bukan kekasih yang baik bagimu, Hyung. Terlalu banyak masalah yang kuberikan padamu. Bahkan sampai menimbulkan keretakan di antara kita berdua. Tapi hanya satu hal yang perlu Hyung tahu. Hati dan jiwaku ini hanya untukmu, Hyung,"kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan cheesy dari Kai langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya. Bukan. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata bahagia. Begitu Kai mengangkat dagunya, dia langsung menyapu air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ada apa, Hyung ? Apa kau merasa kesakitan ?"tanya Kai dengan panic.

"Pabbo. Aku hanya merasa terharu mendengar perkataanmu itu, Jongin-ah,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, dan membuat Kai langsung menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir aku telah menyakitimu lagi, Hyung,"kata Kai dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Cukup lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana. Hingga tengah malam dan panggilan dari Suho yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pulang. Kyungsoo merangkul lengan Kai dan suasana itu tak hening karena mereka berdua saling bercanda bersama.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau kugendong saja. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai lelah,"kata Kai dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Lagipula sudah dekat bukan ?"tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Jangan berbohong padaku seperti ini,"rajuk Kai. "Piggy back atau bridal style ?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dan memilih piggy back. Dia masih waras untuk tidak digendong bridal style. Dia masih tidak ingin mempermalukan diri di depan umum dengan cara digendong seperti itu. Punggung lebar Kai terasa nyaman bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai,"kata Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan pipi Kai sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kai.

Kai sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Author note :**

 **Gaje ya ? Memang :") Bisa ngetik di kala WB itu bener-bener berkah banget :D**

 **Do you mind to review or favorite ?**


End file.
